Lexi
Lexi Spears ( Born January 3, 1986), is a Canadian Born Professional Wrestler and Valet. She is also known as a highly achieved Canadian Model. Lexi is better known under her ring name Lexi Luscious, which she used in her career in World of Women (WOW), a wrestling promotion dedicated to the women of professional wrestling. She was also featured in Canadian Championship Wrestling (CCW - 2005) and Extreme Fatal Wrestling (EFW - 2006). She is also highly known for her appearance in magazines. She is known to appear in Maxim Magazine and FHM. Lexi was offered not once but twice to pose on playboy. Lexi admitted that it would boost her popularity though she declined the offer, and told people to use their imagination of seeing her "naked." Her Early Life Lexi grew up in Toronto, Canada. She was born to Keith Lopez and Adrienne Lopez. She is known to have one sister, Aleesha Lopez, and one brother, Kaden Lopez. Kaden is a wrestling academy teacher while Aleesha is working in a wrestling academy to take up on part of wrestling, though she still is in school. Lexi grew up in her hometown most of her life, and was a straight A student at school, as-well as doing martial arts training. When she was 17 years of age, She was asked to model for Bikini Swim-Gear. She became a part-time Bikini Model, before a Road Agent contacted her. They asked her if she would be interested in taking up wrestling. She thought about the offer, though she declined it, as she had no interest in it. When she became 19, Lexi joined her Brother's Wrestling Academy, Vicious Wrestling Academy. There, she learned the basics and was more of a Technical wrestler. Lexi was yet again contacted in 2004, This time she was asked to join an actual wrestling federation. She accepted the offer, and appeared on CCW. and she first appeared on its camera's in 2005, and that is where her career began. Canadian Championship Wrestling - The First Real Run Lexi debuted in CCW under the ring name Princess Lexi. She mostly appeared backstage, usually having time to do an interview. She later, as of February 4, 2004, became the on-screen valet and girlfriend of X-Rated, a Canadian Wrestler who's real name was Devon Hart. She first appeared in a match, on February 12, when she accompanied X-Rated to the ring in his match against Bryan Anderson. X-Rated who was face, and Bryan was heel. Lexi was seen as a "fun babyface". X-Rated won in the outcome of the match, and therefore he earned himself a title shot at the CCW X Division Championship. She appeared at the February 21th No Limits, once again she accompanied X-Rated. He faced Amanda Violent, who was a female wrestler who liked to wrestle male superstars. Amanda stood at 6'1 and weighed over 250 Pounds. In the middle of the match, After The Violent Amanda took X0Rated down with a Double Arm Facebuster, She got out of the ring. Amanda grabbed the in-experienced Lexi and threw Lexi into the exposed steel steps. Lexi appeared injured. X-Rated was able to then do a Superkick on Amanda and pin her for the three-count. Lexi was seen being helped by X-Rated who took the diva backstage. In the following week, led to "Evolution", the February PPV. Lexi accompanied X-Rated to the ring who had to face J.D Chaos and Amanda Violent in a Three-Way for the X-Division Title. Lexi watched most of the match, still not fully covered from her injury last week. She watched as the two males mostly wrestled, and after Amanda took advantage, she hit X-Rated with the "Violent Driver" (Vertabreaker). This seen both men knocked out, and Amanda soon locked her eyes on the helpless Lexi. Amanda grabbed hold of Lexi and took her into the ring. She proceeded with hitting Lexi with a Jacknife Powerbomb, which knocked the diva out. She then proceeded with the pinning of X-Rated, who lost his match. On March 5, X-Rated was seen falling out with "Princess" Lexi, who called her a "Hoe" and made a Re-Mark about the "Princess" used in her name. Lexi seemed down about this, though she proceeded and accompanied him to his match. He faced Amanda Violent once again, in a non title match. There was also a deal in her match, if Amanda won the match, she would face Princess Lexi next week. Lexi tried to help X-Rated in anyway she could, But Amanda was victorious when she cheated to win against X-Rated. Amanda pointed at Lexi after the match, and told her that she would be her next victim. Beauty VS The Beast - First Match W/ Amanda Violent Lexi would appear on the March 12th Edition of CCW. She would walk to the ring singly, as X-Rated was banned from ring-side. Lexi waited for Amanda, though Amanda slide from under-neath the ring and started the match by launching an attack. Lexi was thrown around like a barbie, even giving a gorilla press-slam by the vicious Amanda Violent. Her only moves was when she did a Corner Sunset Flip-Pin, which resulted in a 2 count. Amanda was in control of the match and finally she ended the match by pinning Lexi after using her Vertabreaker finishing move. Amanda then did a Jacknife Powerbomb to the already injured Princess Lexi. Injury on CCW -- And Her Return Lexi would stay out of the ring, going under as an injury after her match with Amanda Violent. She had hurt her neck, after landing in a wrong position during Amanda's finishing move a "Vertabreaker". She would stay out of the ring for two months, until she returned on the May 22nd Edition of CCW. She appeared backstage with X-Rated, though he said he wanted to become a solo wrestler, so he disbanded her as a manager. Her contract became free, and Lexi was seen in various backstage segments over the next few weeks. She then re-appeared with some of the face divas of CCW, in a Dance for CCW. She appeared with Trinnie, Sienna Love and Amber Ryiens. All divas were blonde, so they appeared in various backstage segments and in ring segments as the group B L O N D E - A M B I T I O N. They danced over the next few weeks, mostly to songs by Christina, Britney Spears and other various pop queens. On the June 14th Edition of CCW, This all changed as Trinnie and Amber Ryiens became heel and all of the divas had a backstage argument, which resulted into a catfight. This lead to a match on the next week show, it would be Sienna W/ Lexi at ringside against Amber w/Trinnie at ringside. Lexi and Trinnie kept an eye on each other throughout the match. Trinnie somehow distracted the referee and Amber was able to do a Dirty Right Punch on Sienna, and she got the three-count. As Lexi went to check on her partner, both Amber and Trinnie attacked her from behind. This led to both doing a double DDT on Lexi, leaving her face flat on the mat. Starting A Wrestling Career -- Not A Valet No More Beyotch! Lexi would face Trinnie on June 21. Trinnie would be in control most of the match, Until after Trinnie Irish whipped Lexi at the ropes, Lexi was able to the do a running spinning facebuster, planting Trinnie. Lexi got the three-count and won her match. There would then be a 2 on 2 Divas-TagTeam in the next week. Lexi would team up with Sienna and face Trinnie and Amber. Lexi showed intense training in this match, she was able to do a swinging neckbreaker and a hurricanrana. Lexi once again proved victorious after doing a Sunset Flip Pin on Trinnie, and she got the three count. At the June PPV "Summer Bash", Lexi competed in a 7 Diva Battle Royal Bra and Panties Match. Lexi stayed out most of the match, though she was able to eliminate Roxy. It resulted with Amber and Trinnie left, two divas which did not like lexi. They teamed up with Lexi, until Lexi managed to knock-down Amber with a small Spear. Herself and Trinnie then went to the ropes, before Lexi would thrown over the top rope, though she still hung from the rope and was outside of the ring. She was able to grab hold of Trinnie's hair and pull her out of the ring, making her land on the steel ground. Amber then ran at Lexi, though Lexi pulled down the rope, and the diva eliminated herself. Lexi was victorious and won the battle royal, and therefore she won a contendership at the CCW Women's Championship. She Wants Gold -- One Last Time Lexi would challenge for the CCW Women's Title, with the champion being the very scary Amanda Violent, who was also the X Division Champion. Amanda dominated most of the match, Until Lexi did a tope rope spinning facebuster, and was able to pin the 6'1 standing giant. Lexi won the women's championship, though writers did not like the idea of it, so therefore she lost the championship later in the night when Amanda used her re-match clause, and pinned Lexi. No Time To Waste -- Calling It Quits Lexi left CCW at the end of July, though she stayed for the Mid Year Awards. She won: Best Face Diva, Best Rookie Diva and Best Body. She left in good terms with CCW, and they promised her a contract if she ever came back. Lexi had kept in touch with CCW, and they closed on 22 September 2006. Lexi is in touch with CCW Superstars and Divas, as-well as the Owner, Gerard Ray, who said he would contact her if he ever opened another federation again. A New Beginning -- EFW After spending the rest of 2005 out of wrestling, Lexi once again returned to the ring on January, now signing with EFW, Extreme Fatal Wrestling. Championships and Awards Held CCW Women's Championship (x1, and Shortest Reigning Champion.) CCW Best Face Diva (2005) CCW Best Body Winner (2005) CCW Best Rookie and Newcomer (2005) Theme Music Used Feedback - Janet Jackson Buttons - PCD Flirt - PCD Toxic - Britney Spears Feuds Amanda Violent Trinnie Amber Ryiens Allies Gerard Ray (CCW Chairman) Sienna Love (CCW) Trinnie (Past Allie, CCW) Amber Ryiens (Past Allie, CCW) Neutral People X-Rated (Former On-Screen Boyfriend & Manager) Enemies Amber Violent (CCW) Trinnie (Past Allie) Amber Ryiens (Past Allie) Past Romances and Relationships X-Rated (On-Screen Girlfriend and Manager)